Naruto: Master of Magnetism
by Xahn777
Summary: An unbelievable power awakens the night Naruto steals the Scroll of Seals. An unexpected loss changes the direction his life will take in the Land of Waves. And behind it all a dark force seeks to destroy Naruto and the Eight like him.
1. Chapter I: Memories at the Gates

**Chapter I: Memories at the Gates**

**Konoha Main Gates:**

Hinata had been waiting near the gate all day. A month and a half ago Team Seven had been given their first C-rank, the first to be assigned to a team from their graduating class. Last night Hinata had overheard a couple of Jonin gossiping about Team Seven.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_Team Seven's on their way back. I overhead Kakashi's summon mention serious injuries."_

"_I hope it's the demon."_

"_That's not all; the dog claimed it was actually an A-rank! Said something about the Demon of the Bloody Mist and an army!"_

"_No way! There's no Genin team that could face Momochi Zabuza, they should be dead! Even Kakashi should have had a hard time against him."_

"_I'm not done yet! I didn't catch it all but it sounded like the demon almost escaped; I heard something about the seal weakening and five hundred dead!"_

Hinata hoped Naruto was alright. There was so much she wanted to talk to him about, she hadn't even seen him since the day they were assigned their teams.

"_What are you doing here?" one of the boys asked Naruto. "You didn't graduate!" _

"_Hey! Where'd you steal that Hitai-ate? We haven't got ours yet"_

_Just the Iruka-sensei entered the room, he wasn't wearing his Hitai-ate, and he looked like he just escaped from the hospital, he was limping heavily, his right arm was in a sling and his head was wrapped in bandages. Despite the injuries he seemed more cheerful than usual and even gave Naruto a friendly wave. "Due to Naruto's heroic actions apprehending a traitor last night, The Hokage, with my recommendation, has allowed Naruto to graduate. Now… It's time to assign you to your teams." Iruka began reading names off of a list. He kept having to stop to shout at Sakura and Ino who where arguing about who would end up on Sasuke's team, eventually he got to the all important team, "Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…"_

"_HA! TAKE THAT PIGGY!"_

"…_And Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_NOOOO! Why HIM?"_

"_Because Naruto failed his tests, and was only allowed to pass because he showed bravery and talent in an actual combat situation, he's dead lasting the class rankings. Traditionally the dead last gets paired up with the rookie of the year."_

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"_

Hinata giggled when se remembered the look on Naruto's face when Iruka had called him the dead last. Naruto was so energetic and confident. Hinata wished she could be just like him.

Hinata was so lost in her memories of Naruto she almost didn't see Team Seven arrive. The first through the gate was Hatake Kakashi, their Jonin-sensei, followed closely by Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Each of them was clearly injured, Sasuke had his left arm in a cast and his face was swollen and bruised. Sakura's right leg was wrapped in bandages, she could barely walk on it and was leaning on Sasuke for support, and surprisingly she was completely quiet. She kept looking over her shoulder seemingly terrified of something following her. Kakashi was the worst off; it looked like he had been savaged by a wild beast, four ugly red scars covered the right side of his face, two on each side of his good eye. His right arm was in a cast similar to Sasuke's and he had to lean on a stick to walk. Even from where she sat Hinata could smell the blood on him, whatever his wounds were like under his clothes she was sure he was lucky to be alive.

Hinata watched the three of them enter the village; they made a beeline for the hospital and quickly disappeared into the crowds. But where was Naruto? Hinata waited Two minutes, Five Minutes, Ten… Hinata was nearly crying now, only her years of practice stopped from bursting into tears on the spot. But then she saw him trudging through the gate, and Hinata's heart nearly stopped. Instead of Naruto's normally cheerful orange jumpsuit he wore black mourner's clothes, instead of the traditional white belt; he wore a long blue green woman's sash around his waist. Slung over his shoulder was a coffin scroll, normally carried by team leaders to bring back fallen comrades. A dull grey sword that was almost twice Naruto's height was seemingly stuck to his back. But it was Naruto's face that worried Hinata. His normally bright blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless, instead of the happy smirk he usually wore; his mouth was locked into a frown. A profound sense of loss seemed to emanate from him.

Hinata had seen that look on Naruto's face before. The night he 'graduated'…

_It all began when Naruto failed his test. Hinata watched Naruto from across the school yard. He was all by himself; other kids who had failed had parents to comfort them, even the other orphans had friends there for them, but Naruto was all alone. Hinata wanted to go to him, to comfort him, to tell him that she thought he was a better ninja then she was, that she believed in him…_

_Before she could work up the courage to approach him, Mizuki-sensei walked up to Naruto. 'Maybe he's going to cheer up Naruto?' Hinata thought as she crept closer to the two of them._

"…_If you show him a Jutsu from that scroll He'll definitely pass you!" She heard Mizuki whisper to Naruto._

"_All I have to do is get the scroll from the Hokage's office?"_

"_And learn one skill from it, then He'll let you graduate, I'm sure of it! But…" Mizuki paused, "You mustn't get caught before you return the scroll or you won't get any of the extra credit." _

'_An extra test then?' Hinata thought to her self, 'I've never heard anything about that…' But Naruto had already perked up and was grinning like an idiot again. 'That's better…' Hinata thought to her self, 'That's the way he should look all the time.' _

_Naruto set off as soon as Mizuki left. Hinata had a hard time following him, it always amazed her that someone wearing such bright clothes was so good at sneaking around. Hinata watched from the roof top across the street as Naruto shimmied up a drainpipe and onto a ledge barely an inch wide. Naruto pulled a small piece of wire from his pocket and used it to force the window catch open._

"_What are you doing in my house?" Hinata heard a voice from inside the house. She quickly changed hiding spots so she could see into the house. 'No! The Hokage had caught Naruto!' she looked around was there anything she could use to distract the Hokage with?_

_But she didn't have to worry, "Orioke no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and Hinata blushed. 'Was it wrong that she still liked the way he looked even when he did something like that?' _

_Moments later Naruto jumped back out of the window carrying a large black scroll with him. Hinata quickly followed after him. She almost lost him several times as he maneuvered over rooftops and, through side streets, while ducking and weaving through crowds that didn't seem to notice him._

_Less than ten minutes after he had 'retrieved' the scroll he was safely hidden in a clearing in the woods. He sat down at the foot of a tree and unfurled the scroll._

'_Let's see…" Hinata, who was hiding in the tree above him, heard him mutter to himself. "Kage Bunshin? Why does it have to be the one thing I'm bad at?" he grumbled a bit but immediately began practicing. _

_It took him hours to get the hang of the jutsu, but he refused to give up. And through it all Hinata sat in the tree above him silently cheering him on, when Naruto finally performed the jutsu she had to stop herself from cheering out loud. He practiced the jutsu several more times, until he was sure he could do it whenever he needed to. Sighing he sat at he foot of the tree and dozed off._

_Hinata waited until he was snoring softly before she began to stand. But before she could get more than halfway out of her hiding place Iruka-sensei came crashing out of the undergrowth. "I found you!" he shouted as he stomped towards Naruto._

"_Oh…Perfect timing Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yawned, "I'm ready to show you the Jutsu!"_

"…_What Jutsu Naruto?" Iruka asked cautiously._

"_The one Mizuki-sensei Said I had to learn form this scroll!" Naruto waived the Scroll of Seals at Iruka, "Did you forget or something?" Hinata was suddenly worried, Iruka-sensei wouldn't forget about a test like this. The hair one the back of her neck stood up, she felt someone approaching in the evening darkness._

_Iruka's eyes went wide, he stepped towards Naruto and shoved him out of the way of a rain of kunai. "Mizuki…" He coughed as he pulled a kunai out of his shoulder, "So that's your plan…" _

"_Nice job finding the Moron." Mizuki grinned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Naruto give me the scroll."_

"_Wh-What's going on?"_

"_Whatever you do don't give him the scroll, it's full of dangerous forbidden Jutsu, He used you to steal it!" Iruka yelled to Naruto while pulling himself free of the kunai._

"_Don't listen to Iruka, he hates you don't you know that by now why else wouldn't he let you graduate?" _

_Naruto backed away from both Chunin, "Iruka hates me?" Naruto chocked back a sob, "Why does everyone hate me?"_

"_You don't know?" Mizuki's grin spread across his face, "You killed his parents."_

"_Mizuki! NO!"_

"_You're the Kyuubi!" Mizuki chuckled unpleasantly, "The Fourth didn't kill you! He just sealed away your powers. That's why everyone hates you!"_

'_No…No he's lying…' Hinata thought to herself, 'Naruto can't be a monster he's so kind and brave… there's no way he could be the Kyuubi.'_

_Mizuki was laughing now, "No one will ever love you!" While he was taunting Naruto he spun up a fuuma shuriken. "You're going to die alone in these woods tonight!" Cackling madly he threw the fuuma shuriken at Naruto._

It was the look on his face as the Fuuma Shuriken came whirling at him. The look of hopelessness and despair, of knowing no one will ever love you. The look of someone who thinks they are a monster. The look of a broken man. That was the look Naruto wore on his face as he walked through the gates. The look he wore as he trudged silently towards his house, alone in a sea of people.

**A/N This is the first Chapter of my new series. I hope you guys like it. I'm sure you can all guess what Naruto's abilities are going to be, and infact i intended to include the bit where he realizes he was them this chapter but this was such a perfect stopping point i had to post it. Sorry.**

**Ciao**

**Xahn777**


	2. Chapter II: Broken

**Chapter II: Broken**

**Konoha Main Gates:**

Hinata followed Naruto as he slowly made his way back to his apartment. With a sigh Naruto unhooked something from his belt that Hinata hadn't noticed before. From where she stood she couldn't see exactly what it was but she could tell it was oval and white. Naruto sighed again and ran his fingers softly over the surface of the object. "Haku…" Naruto whispered.

'Who is Haku?' Hinata wondered. 'Did something happen to him? Is that why Naruto's so upset?'

Naruto shook his head, and placed the object back on his belt. Now Hinata could see what it was. It was a mask, like the ones ANBU wore, bone white, except for two red marks, one on the bottom left curved upwards towards the center, and one on the center right that ended with a swirl in the center of the mask. Above the red designs were two thin curved eyeholes; between the eyeholes was a long thin scratch. But what caught Hinata's eyes were the four wavy lines in two parallel rows in the center of the forehead. Hinata recognized the markings and the style of the mask from class. 'What's Naruto doing with a Kirigakure Hunter-nin mask?'

Naruto made the final turn and walked into his apartment. Hinata sat on the roof across the street and waited, it was still early after all maybe he would come back out.

While she waited Hinata returned to her memories of the night Naruto 'graduated…'

_The Fuuma shuriken whirled at Naruto, but the blond boy just closed his eyes. "No!" Hinata actually cried out as she struggled to get out of her hiding place. But the giant shuriken never hit Naruto. Iruka had thrown himself in front of Naruto, instead of splitting Naruto in half the Shuriken was lodged in Iruka's back._

"_W-Why?"_

"_I'm so sorry Naruto…I should have done more for you. I know what it's like to be alone but I was afraid of the Kyuubi. But…But you're _not_ the Kyuubi, You're Uzumaki Naruto, One of my precious students." With a small groan Iruka collapsed. _

"_I-Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shook Iruka's shoulder "IRUKA-SENSEI!"_

"_Pathetic, one fuuma shuriken and he goes down? No wonder he's stuck teaching kids." Mizuki sneered at the fallen Iruka, "Your sentiments brought the boy scant moments to live." He pulled the other fuuma shuriken from his back and sent it spinning towards the boy in a great arc, before it hit he threw a dozen kunai as well._

'_No…No…No…' Hinata's jacket was stuck on a branch. She pulled desperately struggling to get free, to be able to help Naruto, even if all she could do was take one blow for him._

_But instead of hitting Naruto the Kunai and shuriken stopped a foot away from him and hung there hovering in the air. "What's this?" Mizuki growled before he began throwing Kunai and Shuriken by the dozen at the sobbing blond. They all stopped the same distance away from Naruto._

_Naruto stood up slowly, the shuriken and kunai followed him to his new position, still hovering quietly the same distance away, electricity crackled along their edges. "You. Killed. Him." Naruto growled. From her angle in the tree Hinata could see Naruto's face, it was contorted with rage, "You! Killed! Him!" Naruto's eyes began to glow bright white. Hinata could swear she saw lightning coming out of them. "YOU! KILLED! HIM!" Mizuki seemed frozen in place. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The shuriken that Mizuki had thrown began to spin, faster and faster until the spun at speeds no human could achieve, all the while staying in the same place their edges a foot away from Naruto._

_Mizuki's dying scream echoed over the forest._

_Hinata looked away when the storm of metal hit Mizuki. The sound alone was enough to make her feel sick._

"_Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei," Naruto sobbed, "Please wake up."_

"_Ugh…" Iruka groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Did I go drinking with Anko again?" he mumbled._

"_SENSEI!" Naruto's shout woke Iruka the rest of the way._

_Iruka coughed, "Blood pill, first pocket on the left…Can't move arms" Naruto immediately fished the pills out of Iruka's vest and gave the injured Chunin three. "Third pouch right side Bandages…Need to get shuriken out of my back too."_

Naruto was still bandaging Iruka when the Hokage found them. When he brought them to the hospital the official story was Mizuki had tried to steal the Scroll of Seals while Henged into Naruto. When Iruka confronted Naruto he quickly figured out something was wrong and chased after the traitor. Naruto had followed after him and thanks to some quick thinking one his part the traitor was stopped, but Mizuki refused to surrender and blew himself up with and explosive tag. Hinata was one of the few who knew the truth, along with the Hokage, Iruka, and Naruto, there were also the Anbu clean up team that could easily tell the difference between suicide by explosive tag and torn to shreds by dozens of Shuriken and having the bits nailed to a tree by dozens of Kunai.

**Konoha, Naruto's Apartment:**

Naruto lay in bed staring at the ceiling, two weeks since she died and he still couldn't sleep. "Haku…"

The first time they met, Haku rescued the fearsome Momochi Zabuza without them even realizing it until they were miles away.

"Haku…"

The second time they met Haku was gathering medicine for Zabuza. Naruto didn't recognize her, after all what was there to tie the pretty girl in the pink Kimono with the sneaky missing-nin that had stolen Zabuza right out from under them. It wasn't until the fifth time that Naruto met Haku that he figured out who she was. To his new senses she reeked of Iron, he could feel the subtle pull of the senbon she kept hidden under her Kimono. But by then it was too late, she was Naruto's first real friend, and he couldn't bring himself to confront her.

It wasn't until the end of the second week that Naruto told her he knew who she was. They had almost fought right there in the peaceful meadow they met in.

"Oh, Haku…" Four hours in bed and Naruto still hadn't fallen asleep. The few times he had manage to drift off he was haunted my dreams of Haku. Some where Nightmares, she cursed him called him a monster told him that she hated him. Those where the easy ones. The hard ones were the memories. Of sitting in the shade of a tree talking, of training together, trusting each other enough to show their secret moves, Naruto levitated three kunai and made them spin and jump, Haku danced through her mirrors. But the worst was the kiss. 'I could have stopped her! I should have stopped her! But I let her go…and now she's dead because of it…' It was the last memory Naruto had of her before she died…before _he_ killed her. Killed her and tossed her aside like a piece of garbage. Naruto wanted to kill him but…

'Naruto?' a voice nervously echoed in his mind. 'Are you ready to talk to me about it?'

"Go away."

"**HA Looks the Brat doesn't like you!" **A deep voice chuckled; the echoes seemed to bounce off the inside of Naruto's head, giving him a headache on top of insomnia.

"I like him just fine. I just want to be left alone right now." Naruto grumbled. The voices in his head subsided leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts again. "Fuck it, I'm not going to fall asleep tonight…" Naruto sighed. He got up and pulled on his black mourning clothes tied Haku's sash around his waist and picked up her mask before jumping out the window and heading towards his favorite spot in the village.

Hinata woke with a start. She must have dozed off waiting for Naruto. The sky was already dark and the stars where already out, if her father was the type to worry about her she'd be in trouble for staying out so late. She wondered for a moment what woke her when she realized Naruto's window was open and he had already started walking towards the monuments. She followed after him quiet as a mouse.

Naruto sat atop the Yondaime's head, staring at the stars, trying to enjoy the cool breeze. He sensed someone approaching him in the darkness. When the stopped behind a tree Naruto called out, "I know you're there. Drop your Kunai pouch and come here if you want something from me."

There was a small "eep!" from behind the tree and a girl with short dark hair with a cold blue sheen.

'So unlike Haku's long warm brown hair.' Naruto thought sadly, the memory of playing with her hair as she used him as a lap pillow flooded to the surface. Naruto turned away from her and forced down his tears.

"H-How did you know I w-was here?" the girl asked.

It took Naruto a moment to place her name. 'Hinata, that's it. She's always in the background,' he thought. "Your Kunai pouch."

"I-I'm sure I stuffed it w-with some c-cloth…You must have good hearing Naruto-kun." The words were like a blow to the face.

"Don't call me that."

"Wh-What?"

"Naruto-kun, don't call me that please, Hinata-san."

"Wh-why n-not? What should I c-call you th-then?""

"It doesn't matter, but he only person allowed to call me that is dead."

"I-Is that why y-you're wearing that?" Hinata asked nervously pointing the distinctive black shinobi mourner's clothes he wore.

"Yes." Naruto sighed. It looked like he wouldn't get any peace up here either. Maybe he should have stayed in bed and listened to the voices bicker.

As he got up to leave he felt a soft tug at the corner of his sleeve. "Don't go."

"You should stay away from me." Naruto pulled his sleeve from the girl's grasp. "I'm a monster."

"D-Don't say that! Y-You're not the K-K-Kyuubi!"

Naruto's eyes went wide before narrowing again. "How do you know about that?"

"I-I O-overheard Mizuki w-when he t-told you…" she sniffled Naruto was scary now, but she still believed in him, "I-I was stuck in a t-tree in the clearing y-you w-were t-training in…"

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, but that's not what I was talking about."

"P-Please t-tell me, Naruto-ku…san."

Naruto looked into the girls pale white eyes, 'so different from Haku's warm brown ones' another memory rose to the surface and stabbed hi min the heart, Haku's eyes empty and dull. "I …" Naruto ran a hand through his hair, 'how do you explain this to some one?' he thought. "I fell in love on our mission to the Land of Waves." Naruto absentmindedly ran his hand over the surface of Haku's mask. "But…He killed her." Naruto's voice grew cold and hard. "Killed her and threw he aside like a piece of garbage." Naruto was growling now "And I won't rest until I destroy kill him not yet at least, he's going to suffer for what he did."

"Wh-who are you talking about?"

Naruto looked out over the village, and whispered the name of the person who stole his happiness. "Hatake Kakashi."

**A/N Didn't see that one coming did you?**

**Today's the only day you guys will get two chapters in one go. I plan to alternate weeks with this story and Sage of the seventh path, hopefully that means one chapter of each every other week.**

**As the story progress we'll find out more about Haku and what happened in wave, along with what Naruto's mysterious power is capable of (well…anyone who bothered to read the title already knows…)**

**Ciao**

**Xahn777**


End file.
